


Idle Mornings

by yifaniverson



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sleepy Sex, Smut, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yifaniverson/pseuds/yifaniverson
Summary: Yifan might just be a little too excited on sleepy Saturday mornings. Luckily, Zitao is equally eager to please him, too.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Idle Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> i’m really bad at choosing the titles for my fics i’m so sorry

Zitao is a light sleeper. He can hear the distant tapping sound of the leaking faucet in their kitchen as he dozes into slumber. He can tell whenever Yifan is still awake in the middle of the night, feeling the bed shift underneath him and the audible but distant sounds of Candy Crush his lover likes to play as a harmless pastime (with the sound turned to the lowest volume, of course). He knows whenever Yifan turns on the lamp beside their bed to catch up on some reading, the warm light seeping through his eyelids.

This, however, does not make Zitao a cranky bedmate. In fact, he finds comfort in his ability to slip in and out of consciousness. He savors the feeling of sleepiness that makes his eyelids heavy and the satisfying slumber that comes after; yet at the same time, cognizant enough to bask in the comfort of the weight of Yifan’s body pressing against his and the strength of Yifan’s arms that wrap around him, keeping him warm and safe at night.

Zitao is especially fond of Saturday mornings. For one, the looming dread of Monday is still far enough for them to disregard. Yifan is usually well-rested, too, on Saturday mornings such as this one, as he comes home from work earlier on Fridays than he does any other day of the week, and they usually spend the rest of the evening to have dinner and converse late into the night until neither of them can stay awake anymore. 

This morning, Zitao is awake before he flutters his eyelids open. The hairs on the ends of his legs prick as he only wears shorts to bed and an oversized sweatshirt – one of Yifan’s well-worn favorites – and he feels the cold, morning atmosphere seep into their bedroom, so he sinks further into Yifan who is spooning him from behind, humming satisfactorily as the elder reciprocates by entangling his legs in between Zitao’s.

Before Zitao can fully bring himself into consciousness, however, he feels a warm breath over his nape. Fingers ghost over his forearms and he sighs when Yifan presses a sloppy kiss onto the crook of his neck. The warm sensation of Yifan’s lips on his bare skin makes him ticklish and he feels heat inside of his body starting to build up. The spot feels hot and wet afterward, and Yifan’s hands crawl over his side to slip into his sweatshirt, fingers grazing ever so slightly against Zitao’s torso.

“Good morning,” Yifan mumbles, nuzzling his face into Zitao’s neck. The vibration of Yifan’s voice and the feeling of his dexterous hands on Zitao’s stomach is enough to make Zitao completely shiver and tense up. 

Zitao turns his head just enough to look at his lover, immediately met by Yifan’s hooded eyelids and warm gaze. He can tell that Yifan is barely awake himself and Zitao lets out a lazy giggle at this - the thought that Yifan is ravishing him even when he’s barely conscious. The sound is muffled as Yifan closes the space between them, his mouth open as he kisses Zitao.

Zitao can taste the dryness of Yifan’s mouth that remains from his sleep. “Ew, morning breath,” he says, and Yifan chuckles, the sound low in his chest.

He lets Yifan’s hand continue to roam and caress his body from behind, feeling too sluggish at the moment to move. One of Yifan’s arms pulls away from his torso and sneaks underneath him. He feels the long fingers clench around his thigh, on the spot that his shorts leave bare, and they inch further above and slowly knead Zitao’s ass. Zitao lets out a soft whine from his mouth, feeling the warmth beginning to pool in his groin, only inches away from Yifan’s touch. 

“Mm, naughty hands,” Zitao teases, voice slightly raspy from sleep. He guides one of Yifan’s arms out from his sweatshirt and engulfs one of the fingers into his mouth, sucking on the appendage until it’s warm and coated in saliva. Yifan lets out a groan at the sensation of Zitao’s tongue against his finger. 

“You’re so hot, baby,” Yifan remarks, and Zitao lets go of his finger with a slight _pop_ , trickling with saliva, and Yifan once again reaches under Zitao’s shirt. This time, he teases the younger’s nipples with his wet fingers, flicking at the bud. Zitao hisses, sensitive to the motion, and he _mewls_ and curls his body inward when Yifan starts to twist his swollen nipple.

The shift of Zitao’s body causes Yifan to completely press into him, and Zitao can feel the heavy and hard erection underneath Yifan’s sweatpants against the cleft of his ass. He groans as Yifan starts to grind his hips against him, looking for friction. 

Yifan’s hand is carefully slipping off the shorts from Zitao's hips and now his skin is exposed, sensitive to the cold until Yifan wraps his palm at the base of Zitao’s cock. Zitao moans. Yifan pumps his length at a slow rate, teasing and building up his libido, and his cock starts to get wet as Yifan’s hand spreads the precome that is leaking from the tip.

Zitao’s face is hot and flush with arousal, and he feels dizzy as he constantly switches between bucking into Yifan’s hand and grinding back into Yifan’s erection pressing against his ass. Yifan starts to pick up the pace of his jerking and _twists_ his hold on Zitao’s cock. “ _Yifan_ ,” Zitao moans as pleasure builds up in his groin.

“You like that, baby? Hmm?” Yifan’s low voice sends a thrum of pleasure along Zitao’s spine. “Do you want me?” he asks, hands still jerking Zitao off and playing with his nipple.

“ _Yes,_ yes,” Zitao says without hesitation. “I want you, Yifan. Please, _please_.” 

“Alright, love,” Yifan suddenly pulls away. “Wait for a moment, okay?” Yifan shifts and sits up. Zitao kisses him briefly before he manages to stand up. “Don’t be too long,” he whines at the loss of sensation of Yifan’s hand around his erection and Yifan’s body against him, but he knows that Yifan is only going away to fetch the lube stored in their drawers.

Once Yifan stands up from the bed Zitao sinks his face and body into the bed. He feels so aroused and can’t help but touch himself, jerking on his cock lightly, but he feels too embarrassed to let Yifan see his desperation. A few seconds pass and Zitao whines, Yifan shouldn’t be taking this long just to fetch it. 

Yifan starts to frantically open and closes the drawers. “Shit, I can’t find it,” Yifan mumbles and now he’s messing up some of the shirts that Zitao had neatly folded into the storage space. 

“ _Oh my God,_ ” Zitao groans in frustration and he lets go of his own erection, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Yifan on the other side of the room. “You’re too horny to look properly. Check underneath the sweaters.”

Yifan does exactly what Zitao tells him, and he fetches the small bottle with a childish _aha!_ that makes Zitao bury his face inside of his hands. “I swear I already checked that spot before. You’re truly an angel, baby,” Yifan exclaims. Zitao rolls his eyes playfully. Yifan is too clumsy to find anything on his own.

Yifan climbs back onto the bed and goes into the position they were in before. He peppers kisses on Zitao’s nape, what he knows to be Zitao’s sensitive spot, and Zitao squirms and giggles against him. Carefully, he opens the bottle of lube and coats his hand in it generously. He sneaks his hand around Zitao’s body and strokes at the younger’s erection once more, this time his hand feels _cold_ against Zitao’s cock because of the lube, and it edges Zitao even more.

Yifan is jerking him off slowly, and Zitao feels Yifan’s other hand sneaking in between his legs, prying them open a little bit. Zitao turns, now with his back on the bed, allowing Yifan a better position to prep him. In this new position, he can see Yifan’s face, and the elder smiles at him gently, eyes crinkled at the edges, but face flushed in arousal.

“I’m going to prep you babe,” Yifan says kindly. He always does so whenever they have sex, always making sure that his partner knows what’s happening and that he wants it. 

Zitao hums absently. He studies Yifan, still fully clothed despite the obvious erection between his legs, and suddenly feeling a little too naked on his own. Even though Zitao is still wearing Yifan’s sweatshirt, his lower body is already bare. Zitao absentmindedly traces his hand on the outline of the bulge, making the elder emit a deep groan, and his finger crawls up to Yifan’s t-shirt, tugging at the collar. “Shirt off first,” he states.

“Anything for you,” Yifan sings, ever the sap that he is. Zitao laughs at his all too romantic boyfriend with gleaming eyes. Yifan quickly takes off the piece of clothing, discarding it on the floor, and the younger drinks the sight of Yifan’s bare torso and broad shoulders, roaming his hands against the taut skin, and Yifan leans in to mesh his lips against Zitao’s.

Zitao reaches down to palm at Yifan’s bulge and the elder’s breathing starts to grow heavy. Eventually, he tugs at the hem of Yifan’s sweatpants, slipping his hand inside to pump Yifan’s erection, hot and large in his hand. He strokes the length up and down, thumbing at the tip, and Yifan thrusts his hips into the friction, his face pressing against Zitao’s neck.

Yifan is too lost in his own pleasure for a moment until Zitao whines. “ _Prep me_ ,” he pouts, referring back to Yifan’s promise that he had just made earlier. Yifan grins amidst his pleasure, soft eyes gleaming from behind his messy hair strewn all over his face. “I will, I will _._ ”

Yifan shifts his body lower onto the bed, drenching his fingers with a fresh coat of lube. He lazily presses kisses on Zitao’s chest and Zitao feels his lover’s finger prodding against his rim. He spreads his legs wider at the stimulation and Yifan presses his finger inside Zitao’s hole.

Zitao lets his head fall back on the pillow, hissing at the sensation. Yifan starts to fuck him with his finger slowly at first until he enters another one. He starts to scissor Zitao’s rim open.

Zitao has an arm thrown across his face, biting at the fabric of his sleeve. “ _Shit_. Just like that, Yifan,” he whines when Yifan hooks his fingers deep inside his ass, teasing and grazing against the bundle of nerves that send his hips jerking up from the bed. “ _I want you inside of me_ ,” Zitao says shamelessly, cupping the back of Yifan’s head to look at his lover.

Yifan presses a chaste kiss on Zitao’s lips before he sits up to strip completely naked from his sweatpants to comply with his boyfriend’s request. Zitao indulges at the sight of his strong boyfriend - his body so slim and built - yet his expression is just _so_ benevolent as he looks at Zitao, even though Zitao knows that he probably looks like a mess at the moment. He feels flush not only with arousal now, but also an overwhelming love for Yifan, who always knows how to take care of him and make him feel wanted.

Before he can think twice about what he’s doing, he’s tackling Yifan onto the bed and the elder falls with his back on the mattress. Yifan laughs. “What are you doing, Taozi?” he asks as he suddenly finds himself thrown on the bed with Zitao straddling his thighs.

Zitao looks so adorable on top of him like this, Yifan thinks, looking absolutely disheveled with his face completely red, his hair messy and strewn apart, and Yifan’s sweatshirt that he’s wearing riding up to his belly.

“It’s your turn to be lazy now,” he purrs, fetching the lube from beside them. He grabs Yifan’s cock and spreads lube all over the length, and Yifan twitches at the cold temperature. Zitao starts to lower himself onto Yifan’s cock.

“Fuck, you’re so _big_ ,” Zitao moans, feeling Yifan’s length splitting him apart, nudging at his insides, and sliding in _completely_ into his hole as he snugly sits back on Yifan’s hips.

 _Oh_ , does Yifan _crave_ to flip Zitao over onto his knees and fuck him into the mattress until he moans and whimpers Yifan’s name. But he lets his baby have his fun instead, so he rests his hands on Zitao’s hips and caresses the younger’s sides. He holds back from moving his hips just yet, and he grits his teeth as he feels Zitao’s walls squeeze his hard cock tight. “You feel so good,” Yifan says with a shaky breath.

Zitao starts a slow grind, creating just enough friction between them that Yifan sighs in pleasure. He reaches out to hold Zitao’s cock, red and erect against his stomach after being forgotten for a moment, and he twists the length in time with the younger’s own slow rhythm. The sensation on his cock seems to edge Zitao on further, and he starts to pick up the pace of his grind on Yifan’s cock, at the same time thrusting into Yifan’s hold.

“Go _harder_ , Taozi. _Faster_. I know you can do it,” Yifan encourages, voice laced with affection. He increases the pace of his strokes on Zitao’s cock, and now Zitao is pulling Yifan’s dick halfway out from his hole, before impaling himself on the length _hard_. He moans as the tip of Yifan’s cock touches against his prostate, and he starts to frantically angle his hips to find purchase and try to hit the spot inside of him again.

“You’re so stunning,” Yifan praises at the sight of Zitao, absolutely disheveled as the younger fucks himself onto Yifan’s cock, his own erection hard and swollen between his legs – yet something about the oversized sweater that’s _still_ clinging onto his body and the dark bangs spread all over his forehead gives him a hint of _innocence_ that Yifan never knew he would find so endearing and so _sexy_.

Yifan thrusts his hips upwards in time with Zitao’s grind against his cock, using his hold on the younger’s hips as leverage, and it drives his dick even _deeper_ into Zitao’s ass. The curve of his dick grazes against Zitao’s prostate just right, and Zitao sobs as he feels his body tremble, his nerves overwhelmed as pleasure shoots throughout his body. “ _Shit. Shit._ Right there,” he moans, biting at his own knuckle as he grinds down onto Yifan, clenching his asshole against Yifan’s cock.

“You’re so tight, baby. So beautiful. You take me so well,” the deep sound of Yifan’s voice sends Zitao shaking, his body almost giving out with his prostate already overstimulated, but he keeps _going_ , grinding away on Yifan’s cock. Yifan senses that his baby is close from the way Zitao’s thighs are convulsing, yet Zitao is unable to say anything, reduced to whimpers. 

“You’re gonna cum, baby? _Cum for me_ ,” Yifan edges him on, jerking Zitao’s dick and twisting at the tip, making Zitao moan loudly in pleasure. Zitao’s hand is searching for purchase as he trembles, so Yifan holds it with his free hand, fingers slotting in between Zitao’s knuckles to prop him up for his release. “Ah _, fuck,_ ” Yifan groans as he feels himself nearing the end, too. “Say my name when you cum,” he demands.

It’s too much. The pleasure from his prostate and the friction of Yifan’s hand over his dick – it’s too much. “Y- _Yifan,_ ” Zitao whimpers, voice pathetic and meek as he arches his body, _squeezes_ Yifan’s hand in his, and lulls his head back as his hips convulse, the pleasure in his groin bursting into white streaks that spill all over Yifan’s hand and chest. 

Yifan lets out a guttural moan as he feels Zitao’s muscles tighten around him, taut from the younger’s orgasm. He thrusts his hips up into Zitao’s clenched hole with abandon as the younger’s asshole milks his own orgasm out of him. “ _Fuck_ ,” he keens once he’s tipped over the edge, spurting come inside of Zitao that makes the younger whimper in overstimulation.

Zitao finally collapses onto the bed beside Yifan, having no energy left to support himself on top of the elder, panting and out of breath. Yifan lazily throws an arm over his waist. “I love you,” Yifan mutters, a little out of breath as he leans in to kiss Zitao’s forehead.

Zitao smiles at his lover – a kind, feline-like smile that is just a little bit mischievous. “I love you too, Yifan,” he answers, absentmindedly tracing the tattoo on Yifan’s forearm. They stay silent for a moment, basking in the afterglow of their sex.

Once their breathing goes back to normal, Yifan fetches a glass of water for the younger to drink, helps him clean up the mess they’ve created on the bed, and they slip into a fresh set of clothing.

Zitao yawns once it’s all done. “What time is it, anyway?” he asks mindlessly as he lies back down on the bed.

Yifan checks the time on his phone. “It’s 7 AM, baby.”

“ _What_? Did we really wake up that early? It’s the weekend for fuck’s sake,” Zitao groans. “This is because you’re too horny all the time,” he points a finger at Yifan and playfully prods at his boyfriend sitting beside him.

Yifan laughs at the remark, thumbing at Zitao’s nose. “You’re just so adorable and sexy. I can’t help it.”

Zitao feigns a huff, blushing at Yifan’s words. “I think I’m going back to sleep,” he says. Zitao always takes the chance to sleep in every weekend, and he’s not letting this one go, either.

“I don’t feel sleepy anymore but go ahead, baby,” Yifan plants a kiss onto Zitao’s cheek before he, too, lies back down onto the bed to cuddle his boyfriend. Zitao rests his head on Yifan’s chest, humming satisfactorily as he shuts his eyes and nuzzles into Yifan’s embrace.

It’s true - Saturday mornings, Zitao is especially fond of. Particularly when his body aches in all the right places and in all the right ways after making love to Yifan, and he slips into unconsciousness once more, savoring the feeling of Yifan around him that makes him feel safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> i just have a few things to say
> 
>   * i’m so in love with the concept of yifan being a giant dork and being too excited to fuck zitao that he can’t even find the lube
>   * this is my first time writing smut and omg i honestly can’t tell if this is actually hot or not so please let me know???
>   * i don’t think i’m capable of writing something without soft taoris in it
>   * idk if i’ll actually be able to roll out a chaptered fic bc i’ve been feeling uninspired. feel free to leave me prompts on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/yifaniverson)
>   * or talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yifaniverson) but i can’t promise anything
>   * i love you all sm let’s keep taoris alive 2gether
> 



End file.
